pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SwordKnight
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style - :I imagine you need a siggy or did you just scratch off your name in the Sandbox for fun? ::I'm just testing some stuff before I make a signature. :::I can make you one- I'm known for creating siggys for people- and even get requests at other wikis... :::: Can you make 1 for me plz? :::::Wait here. Uhhh... well you know what I mean... ::::::Paste this: into the sig box on your preferences page and check the little box underneath... :::::::Thanks. ~Sword Knight~ ::::::::Ur welcome. :::::::::So...what do we do now? ::::::::::Eat Cake? JaAm? :::::::::::THE CAKE IS A LIE!!!!111!! Until I get one. ::::::::::::Yesh! Another Portal fan!!! W00t! Android Hell is a real place... ::::::::::::: *gets a cake* ~Sword Knight~ 00:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::*Eats it outta ur hands* ::::::::::::::: lol. *gets more cake and goes to the Kirby Wikia* ~Sword Knight~ 15:40, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::U running punk? You want me to ban there? ::::::::::::::::::U suggested on the Kirby Wikia that we eat cake again, so i'm bringing it to the Kirby Wikia. ~Sword Knight~ 19:38, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: *gets another cake, and leaves it here* ~Sword Knight~ 19:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) I love Portal (In case you couldn't tell) and if they make Portal 2 it would be cool if you got other weapons in conjunction with the Portal gun as well as exploring the world outside of Aperture Science. I think that Portal 2 could expand upon Portal the same way Pikmin 2 expanded upon Pikmin. Portal-Kombat ...Hehe, had to delete the *Sysop* out of my sig. I'm only a sysop on Pikcannon-not. Portal-Kombat :yea itn would be cool if they made a sequel. ~Sword Knight~ 01:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::They are making a sequel... ::: They are? Thanks. --~Sword Knight~ 18:48, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::YAY! ::::: w00t!!! --~Sword Knight~ 01:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::: *gets some nachos* ~Sword Knight~ 01:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::This was a triumph, :::::::: Actually, This is a triumph. At least I think it is... ~Sword Knight~ 18:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Aw yeh you're right... :::::::::: *gets moar nachos* 207.112.57.7 15:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ...Almost forgot to log in. ~Sword Knight~ 15:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Well, i wAnt thOse Nachos. NOW!! GIMME GIMME... gimme.... gi--... (HUFF PUUFFF) (Breathes hard) I-HUFF NEE-PUFFF DD-HUFF NACH-PUFF OESSS-HUFF PUFF now!The one and only, Peanut64. : Calm down. Just take some. *gives Peanut64 some nachos* ~Sword Knight~ 12:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Lucas used the Moar Nacho Snatcher! The 207.112.57.7's Moar Nachos disappeared! Lucas ate the Moar Nachos! Lucas felt sick. Portal-Kombat Boney sniffed the 207.112.57.7! (Smells like a SwordKnight! Smells weak against DINNER) Portal-Kombat :This DINNER is what all true wariors strive fore! ::The 207.112.57.7 became angry! The 207.112.57.7 flung a rock at Lucas using a slingshot! ~Sword Knight~ 12:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Crys sent out LUCARIO! *Clicks MOVES* *Clicks Aura Sphere* ::::Lucas took MORTAL DAMAGE!... But Robotnik's Memento granted him strength! PINGAS increased by 40! Portal-Kombat :::::Robotnik gets FALCON PAWNCHED and star fox does a barrel roll!Thegloober216 16:16, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::All of the sudden, some guys rushed into the room! It was Star Wolf! Wolf: I can't let you do that, Fox. Wolf FIRED HIS LAZOR. Slippy tried a somersault and took Mortal Damage! Portal-Kombat ::::::: ~SwordKnight~ summoned a Blade Knight and a Sword Knight! ~SwordKnight~: Wolf, Your firin' you lazor, eh? Lessee how ya like our lasers!!! ~SwordKnight~, Sword Knight, and Blade Knight used Sword Beam! It caused a 1 Hit K.O.!!! It even blasted Wolf out of the area!!!!! ~SwordKnight~ had a Smart Bomb thrown at him by Panther! ~Sword Knight~ 23:26, 22 March 2009 (UTC) The Now-Identified SwordKnight's Smart Bomb exploded! 300 HP of Damage to the Now-Identified SwordKnight! Leon called for help! (Meta Knight drops into battle) Help arrived! Meta Knight used his FINAL SMASH and dealt 95 HP of Damage to Blade Knight and the Now-Identified Swordknight! Panther acted like a jerk. Portal-Kombat : became enraged! Sword Knight and Blade Knight walked out of the area to get more nachos. blasts Meta Knight out of the area using the ?! attack! The ?! attack hindered everyone's speed by 1. Sword Knight and Blade Knight came back holding a plate of nachos. Leon & Panther take in 125 HP woth of damage from the ?! attack! eats the nachos. recovers 30 HP. Panther's jerkish taunting was countered by the power of nachos! Panther was instantly defeated! Lucas called for a Mr. Saturn. Mr. Saturn arrived! Lucas tossed the Mr. Saturn at the Nacho Platter. Nachos spilled everywhere, causing a Nacho Tornado! 335 HP of Damage to Blade Knight, SwordKnight, Boney, Leon and Lucas! Mr. Saturn takes 0 damage. Portal-Kombat kicked Mr. Saturn out of the area! Mr. Saturn was defeated! The nacho tornado brought melted cheese into the area! Te Nachos became the Nachos & Cheese (healing 65 more HP than nachos by themselves)! Leon, Lucas & Boney ate Nachos & Cheese! Leon, Lucas & Boney had food poisoning, and got sick! They left the area. ,Crystal_Lucario, Blade Knight, and Sword Knight (Sword Knight as in the Sword Knight that was summoned with Blade Knight) defeated all the enemies! Crystal_lucario gained 1429 exp. points. gained 1418 exp. points. Sword & Blade Knight were distracted by some nachos, and didn't notice that they got exp. points, so they let themselves lose the exp. points that they could've obtained! The enemy left a present! Inside the present, there was a... SUPER NEW YEARS EVE BOMB?! WTF- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Portal-Kombat Because there are no more remaining combatants, the battle is, by definition, over. Portal-Kombat *opens pause menu* *items* *selects Max Revive x 4* *uses Revive x 4 on Crystal_Lucario, , Blade Knight, and Sword Knight* Crystal_Lucario, ,Blade Knight, and Sword Knight were revived! *selects Nachos & Cheese* Crystal_Lucario, ,Blade Knight, and Sword Knight gained 95 HP! *exits pause menu* *Overworld Area* *plays on my DS Lite* ~Sword Knight~ 22:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) *DS Lite screen suddenly flickers, then shuts off and cheese oozes out of the microphone* For some reason, the DS Lite stopped working. It appears to be clogged with an excess of putrid nacho cheese. Or is this simply Nintendo's way of forcing its customers to buy the DSi? Portal-Kombat : *opens pause menu* : *selects items* : *selects Tissue* : *folds tissue and cleans the DS Lite* : *the DS starts working again* : : Yes!!! *plays New Super Mario Bros.* The DS Lite became the DS Lite Which Reeks of Putrid Nacho Cheese. *plays Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks" Oh this looks like a good game. (Title screen opens, Link is on a train fighting Ganon who has also turned into a giant evil train) ...Ummmmmmm.... OK....... I'd better play Pikmin 3 instead *plays Pikmin 3* (Title screen opens, it's the Hotel Mario intro only Mario, Luigi and Bowser are replaced with Olimar, Louie and Emperor Bulblax) ...It's been one of those days. Portal-Kombat : wait a sec... *removes game disc* This is Olimar's and Louie's impression of Mario & Luigi from Hotel Mario! *throws the disc onto the ground, and slices it in half using Multi-Sword Attack (from Kirby Super Star Ultra)* *Olimar: Nice of the Pikmin to invite us over for a picnic, gay Louie? *Louie: I hope they made lots of spaghetti! *Olimar: Louie, Look! It's a letter from Bulblax! "Dear pesky Spacemen: The Bulborbs and I have taken over the Distant Planet! The Pikmin are now a permanent guest at one of my seven Bulborb Caverns! I dare ya to find them if ya can!" We gotta find the Pikmin! *Louie: And YOU gotta help us! *Olimar: If you need instructions on how to get through the caverns, checking out the enclosed instruction book won't work because the sublevels are randomly generated! Portal-Kombat : lol ~Sword Knight~ 23:36, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Heh, Hotel Pikmin. Giant Sheargurb Appeared! Cloaking Burrow-Nit Appeared! Red Pikmin Uses Ultra Flame Wall! It Caused 50 Damage to Giant Sheargrub! But it Didn't Affect Cloaking Burrow-Nit! Blue Pikmin Defends! Yellow Pikmin Summoned Bolt! (Bolt is an Electric Bulbmin.) It Caused 100 Damage To Giant Sheargrub! Yellow Pikmin Felled Giant Sheargrub! Purple Pikmin Used Early Dinner! It Healed Purple Pikmin 100 Of His HP! White Summoned Cloud! (Poisonous Bulbmin.) It Poisoned Cloaking Burrow-Nit! Cloaking Burrow-Nit Is Poisoned! Cloaking Burrow-Nit Is Felled! Giant Sheargrub's Party Was Felled! All Gained 100 EXP! Wow, (Insert Time Since SK Posted his Last Comment) And We Both Made Pikmin Game Parodies. Pikmin Sun 2. lol A Creeping Crysanthemum appeared! Redpikminflamethrower used Flame Wall! A Critical Hit!!! It's Super Effective!!!!! It caused 75 HP worth of damage to the Creeping Crysanthemum! used Sword Beam! But it missed!!! Crystal_lucario used Aura Sphere!! It caused 50 HP worth of damage to the Creeping Crysanthemum!!! The Creeping Crysanthemum was defeated!!!!! Redpikminflamethrower gained 159 Exp. Points! gained 145 Exp. Points! Crystal_lucario gained 153 Exp. Points! *Overworld Area* Ssh71hePR8Q You guys got Mcroll'd! ~Sword Knight~ 13:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *moar cake* ~Sword Knight~ 02:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Umm... What RPG Is that? i mean, Golden Sun Jokes are funny,too. Google it and u will see what i mean by those battle sequences. CAKE!! Do Buttward now. it's the first Result if you search "Buttward". Crystal: Come on, Okay, i'm gonna get it, see? Cheer Up, Red. here's that Washer u wanted! Red: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(Throws Washer) Yellow: Hey, Re...(Gets hit by washer) That RPG is Earthbound. *gets more nachos & more cake* *watches the McRoll'd video* *Gets Nachos and The Rabid Waterwraith Eats the last doughnut* MY NACHOEZ! MINE! I.. RAIBIEZ! OMNOMNOMNOM! lolz *diagnoses your rabies* ~Sword Knight~ Yeah, I just started uploading some concept art here.--Pikmin1254 20:19, 11 April 2009 (UTC)Pikmin1254 : *cannot speak due to the seizure, so I use telepathy to speak* Cool. BTW,What happened to PIKMINROCKS at the Pikmin 2 Message Board at GameFAQS? Did he leave for another message board, or did he get banned? ~Sword Knight~ Okay, i removed. Woah. *Gives "Elixr* to SwordKnight* : Thanks. *drinks Elixir* ~Sword Knight~ :PIKMINROCKS, was banned for removing my comments and stuff like that. I hate him... Here]... I love McRolled!!! :: :< PIKMINROCKS was one of the only people who didn't dislike me on the GameFAQS message board. And I like McRoll'd too. But not McRoll'd 2! That scared me the first time I watched it, and I haven't watched it since. ~Sword Knight~ :::Pikminrovks was a n00b and jerk who didn't get comments. McRolled 2 is awful... :::: Hmm... I never knew he was being a jerk. I wasn't there when he was banned. *avoids McRoll'd 2* ~Sword Knight~ :::::Are you sure that's the same one? He wasn't like that at GameFAQs, and I remember participating in his 'guess the enemy' game. AFAIK, he just left. I think he posted a couple of times a little more recently, but he's pretty much gone. ::::::: AFAIK?? ~Sword Knight~ 21:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) MY EYEZ! MY EYEZ! *Smashes Lamp* : *room has nothing to alluminatte it* *gets some candles* ::*room gets lit up, revealing Wii Music commercial* RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! ::: *overpower the audio from WiiMusic with McRoll'd* Ssh71hePR8Q ~Sword Knight~ 02:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Enemy Wii Music Was Defeated! The enemy left a present! Inside the present, there was some... Nahos?! ::::: The nachos appear to be harmless. ~Sword Knight~ ate the nachos. ~Sword Knight~ recovered 90 HP! AFAIK = as far as I know. : okay. ~Sword Knight~ 00:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) The Gummy Bear Ringtone Commercial is being shown! ~Sword Knight~ countered it with 2 McRoll'ds!!! Ssh71hePR8Q Ssh71hePR8Q The GummyBearRingtone Commercial took 9001 HP worth of damage! The GummyBearRingtone Commercial was defeated!!!!! Empress Bulblax, Level 9000! Appeared! Redpikminflamethrower used Flamethrower! it missed. ~Sword Knight~, Level 9001, used the ?! attack!! A beam (of over 9000 degrees celcius) was fired, and the Empress Bulblax was defeated!!!!! Redpikminfalmethrower gained 1594 exp. points! ~Sword Knight~ gained 1047 exp. points! *overworld area* ???: YOU JUST BOUGHT URSELF 20 MOAR PUSHUPZ! Pikmin: F**K U! *Overworld* Bomb-Rock Titian Dweevil Appeared! (BtW, it has OVER 9000! bomb-rocks, and 9999999999hp.) Redpikminflamethrower used SHOOPDAWOOPLAZOR! Bomb-Rock Titan Dweevil Accumulated 40 damage! Self-destruct count 9000! Just Kidding, it's 10! *puts up a giant, explosion proof shield, and waits 10 turns* The BRTD exploded and list all its HP! Because it killed itself, no one got exp. points! However, ~Sword Knight~ and Redpikminflamethrower have gained enough power to learn new attacks! ~Sword Knight~ 03:10, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *gets the McRoll'd videos from 4 panel Mcroll'd* bUmFhE_JTe0 ~Sword Knight~ 21:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Hurry vote for a admin before time runs outRpwybVote chrys Too late... ~Sword Knight~ 02:58, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ...But I won! : Congrats!! I wasn't around at the time (in case you didn't know), but I would've voted for you if I was. ~Sword Knight~ 00:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC)